Recently, a system that supplies electric power in wireless manner from a power feeding apparatus to a power receiving apparatus is being developed. The system supplies the electric power in wireless manner from the power feeding apparatus to the power receiving apparatus through a harness. The power receiving apparatus employs the received electric power as the operation power.